wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightscale And Moonclaw (Canon Rewrite)
This isn't actually the canon for Nightscale, and uses this version of them: ☀https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Nightscale_Xavier_Dunick#Updated Nightscale woke up from a tumble of dreams and nightmares. He had been living in Possibility for eight years, yet he still had trouble feeling completely at home. What time is it…? He thought. He looked over at the window, only to see it was still night. Well dang. He threw himself into his bed, sighed, and fell back asleep. When he woke up again it was early dawn. He walked over to the window and yawned. “Good morning Possibility.” Suddenly, everything changed. He was walking down what he thought was the street of Possibility, except all the details were blurred together. He couldn't tell the sky from the path. Suddenly he walked into something. No. Some''one''. A NightWing, from what he could tell from the build of their body. But he couldn't make out any details, it was just a navy blue, NightWing-shaped blob. “It's okay, don't worry about it.” He heard a female voice echo. And then his room came tumbling back around him. What the… Nightscale thought. W''as that a vision? But I don't get those! I just get headaches! Oh no…'' Bracing himself, it was all he could do to not scream in pain as a headache tore through him, as bright and painful as ever. He grabbed his head in main and crumpled to the floor. He sat on the floor, writhing in pain as he waited for the pain splitting his head in half to face to a dull throb. Maybe some fresh air will make me feel better… He opened his door and went outside, deciding to take a walk around the neighbourhood. Once he had walked a few blocks, the headache was almost completely gone. Sunshine always makes me feel better. He thought to himself happily. Suddenly he bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry.” He said before realizing that it was the dragon from his dream, with navy scales he could have sworn he had seen before. “It's okay.” The dragoness replied. “I was hoping that I would find someone to talk to.” Nightscale could tell she was trying not to stare at the barb on his tail, or the silver scales under his wings. But he was used to this, having two distinguishing features from two different tribes sometimes got him odd looks, even though he was quite popular and well known within the town. Between having two distinctive features from two different tribes, and having bright, glowing blue eyes he was in fact an odd individual. So it was a vision? Nightscale thought to himself, looking up at the sky without realizing it. But I don't get those. Although… He thought of when he had a blurred dream about a RainWing dragoness getting stuck in a tree, with some odd music playing in the background, and shortly afterwards he had found Ivy stuck in a tree, with her odd looking instrument laying next to it. “But are you okay?” The dragoness asked. “You’re staring at the sky.” “Oh… Uh sorry.” Nightscale replied. “By the way, who are you?” “I'm Moonclaw.” The dragoness replied. “You?” “I'm Nightscale, nice to meet you.” He held out his talon, and though he might have been imagining it, it looked like she hesitated a bit. But he brushed the thought aside as Moonclaw firmly shook it. Just then, a deep blue-green dragon walked between them, his red eyes gleaming. “Hello! Nightscale.” He sneered. “Go away, Jotha.” Nightscale snarled. “Why? Why should I? Are you still mad at me? Does the widdle dwagonet miss his Mommy!” Jotha sneered. “Hey! Go away! I hate you!” Nightscale yelled. He was aware of Moonclaw holding him back, and it took all his willpower to restrain himself from twisting away and attacking Jotha. Jotha sauntered away, giving looks over his shoulder, his tail moving so both Moonclaw and Nightscale were in a cloud of dust behind him. “What was that about?” Moonclaw asked confusedly. “Just an idiot… Nothing to worry about.” Nightscale replied with a stammer. “What was that about your Mother!” Moonclaw asked, tilting her head. “If it's okay, I would prefer not to talk about it.” Nightscale sighed. “Sorry… But please, can we change the subject?” “Okay, what would you like to talk about?” Moonclaw asked. “I'm not sure, let's just walk so I can calm down a bit.” Nightscale replied. So they started walking together, and Nigtscale felt better oddly quickly. “So, do you have any kind of job?” Nightscale asked. “I run a post office, I'm trying to save up so I can go to Pyrrhia University.” Moonclaw replied. “What about you?” “Not much, I help out the Rangers in protecting the town. I'm quite popular, and know almost everyone around here. I'm surprised we haven't met!” Nightscale smiled. Just then, Nightscale ought he saw an odd looking blue dragon in a nearby large patch of trees. The dragon looked oddly suspicious. “Hey! Who are you?” Nightscale asked loudly. The dragon looked at him and ran, and Nightscale ran after him. “Hey! Nightscale where are you going?” Moonclaw asked, chasing after him. Nightscale chased the dragon, jumping over logs and ducking under slow tree branches until they reached a dead end. The dragon pulled out an odd device and aimed it straight at Nightscale. “Don't move!” The dragon stammered. Nightscale was quite a bit bigger than he was. “I don't wanna hurt you.” Nightscale said. “Who are you? What are you?” Moonclaw caught up. “You ran off!” She panted. “I-I’m Beta.” The odd dragon replied. He was a light blue with circuit patterns scattered across his body, although since circuits weren't something they had in Pyrrhia so they just looked like odd patterns. He also had some odd equipment strapped to his sides. “I'm just here conducting research.” “Hi there.” Nightscale said. “I'm Nightscale.” “Hello.” Beta said with a small smile. “So… Are we good acquaintances? Friends, even?” Nightscale smiled. “Sure! This will be the second friend I've made today.” He gestured to Moonclaw, and gave her a hopeful look. Moonclaw smiled at him, and though she seemed to hesitate for a split second, nodded. “Sounds great.” “Yay!” Nightscale chirped. Beta handed Nightscale an odd device. “Here. Just squeeze this and I'll come to you in an instant.” Nightscale took it. “Thanks.” “Anyway I must be departing. I'll see you soon!” Beta smiled at disappeared. “What just happened?” Moonclaw asked, confused. “It sounds like I have… A powerful friend.” Nightscale smiled. “But… What can he do?” Moonclaw asked. “I'm not sure, but next time Jotha comes back, I'm going to call Beta and scare him off. He won't be teasing me anymore.” Nightscale smirked. “Good idea, has that guy ever hurt you?” Moonclaw asked. “A lot. He tried to kill me, he killed my parents, my friend Snowleafs parents, and he tried to kill my dragonets.” Nightscale sighed. “''That's'' what he did? He should've been arrested!” Moonclaw gasped. “I told the court, but the judge is his father and I almost got thrown in jail.” Nightscale replied. “Geez, that really sucks.” Moonclaw said, concerned. “Also you have dragonets?” “Yeah I do, quite a few actually. And I want Jotha dead so badly, but I'll get arrested.” Nightscale said. “Unless… I'' don't kill him.” He looked at a rock on the ground. “What are you thinking?” Moonclaw asked. Nightscale went and picked up the rock. “I enchant this rock to turn into a dragon named Darkmarker to kill Jotha, and until he is dead, you are indestructible, once once he is dead you disappear forever.” The rock started shaking, then started turning into a dragon. After a minute it was a full dragon. “Go kill Jotha.” Nightscale growled. Darkmarker flew off in the direction Jotha went. “That was a bit too dark and evil Nightscale.” Moonclaw gasped. “Also you're animus?” “I'm sorry, but Jotha is too much of a jerk to live, like… He killed my parents! He killed Snowleafs parents! He tried to kill my dragonets!” Nightscale replied sadly. “I'm sorry Moonclaw.” “Oh Nightscale.” Moonclaw sighed. “But what about your soul?” “I'll be fine, this is my first enchantment, because I haven't had any other reason to.” Nightscale replied. “Well, just don't enchant anything else.” Moonclaw said sternly. “Okay, I won't unless I have to.” Nightscale replied. ''Why does she trust me and worry about me so much? We just met… I could be anyone! He thought. “Good, ‘cause I don't want you to lose your soul.” Moonclaw said. “Let's go watch Darkmarker do his work.” Nightscale suggested. “Okay, we'll go watch.” Moonclaw replied, but she sounded worried. They started off towards where Darkmarker went. “I hope he did his job properly, or is going to.” Nightscale commented. “Yeah, but I'm sure he will.” Moonclaw said, still sounding worried. This really doesn't add up, we just met and she's worried about my soul… Nightscale thought. It makes no sense. He shook the thought aside as they worked their way through the crowd. They heard screaming up ahead. “Is Jotha being killed now?” Nightscale asked quietly. “I don't know.” Moonclaw replied. They worked their way through the crowd until they saw a dead body. “He's dead now.” Nightscale said. “But he isn't.” Moonclaw pointed up at a large dragon flying in the sky. “IF ANYONE DARES TO DO ANYTHING I DO NOT LIKE, YOU WILL BE MURDERED LIKE JOTHA HERE!” He roared. “No… Darkmarker is supposed to be dead… This can't be happening.” Nightscale gasped. “Well that's not good.” Moonclaw replied. “I knew this was a bad idea.” “I should've listened to you.” Nightscale sighed. “I'm such a fool.” “No, no you aren't. Everyone makes mistakes.” Moonclaw tried. Darkmarker had already gotten mad at someone. “YOU HAVE ANGERED ME! NOW YOU WILL DIE!” He roared. “ACTUALLY, I’LL JUST KILL EVERYONE.” Nightscale ran away, crying. “Why… No… Why me…” Moonclaw chased after him. “Nightscale! We need to stop him!” Nightscale didn't hear her. She continued to chase after him. ' ' After a while she found him, curled up next to a tree, still crying. “Nightscale” Moonclaw said calmly. “Leave me alone…” Nightscale sobbed. “We have to stop him! He’s going to kill everyone!” Moonclaw replied before sitting down next to him, trying to calm him down with a hug. “Please, Nightscale. Nightscale felt her scales touching his, and a shot of hope, happiness and excitement shot through him like a lightning bolt. He stood up. “We will stop him.” Moonclaw seemed shocked by how fast he had felt better. “But first, I’ll need the right equipment.” Nightscale said. “Come with me, we’re going to my house.” He took off, heading towards home. Moonclaw followed without argument. When they got to Nightscale’s place, he unlocked the door and let Moonclaw in. Moonclaw walked inside. “Wow, this place is pretty cool.” “And a total mess.” Nightscale added. “Sorry” “It’s fine.” Moonclaw replied with a soft smile. Suddenly Nightscale saw flashes of a blurry mess, dragons dying, villages burning down, and he heard echoes of screaming. Uh oh, I know what comes next. He thought. Suddenly it felt like he had been hit in the head by a lightning bolt, and he screeched, holding his head. “Nightscale! What’s wrong?” Moonclaw asked, her eyes wide. “Vision! And after visions… Ow! My head, it hurts!” Nightscale screeched. “Ow… The pain…” “Are you okay?” Moonclaw asked worriedly. “No! No not really!” Nightscale howled. “But I will be.” Moonclaw walked over to Nightscale and stroked his back. Nightscale’s headache left in an instant. “How-how did you do that?” “Do what?” Moonclaw asked. “What did I do?” “You made my headache go away, do you have powers?” Nightscale asked. “No no I don’t.” Moonclaw replied. How did she stop my headache? Nightscale thought. Is she lying? Or what? “Well, we’ll figure it out another time.” He said. “But for now, I need some protection. I have a set of armour in the back. I was hoping I’d never need to use it…” He ran into a different room and came back out with a large box, filled with bits of metal. “''That’s armour''?” Moonclaw asked, confused at the box filled with odd metal rings with metal scales on them. “It’s scale plating. You put the rings on your limbs, and the scales that come out the bottom cover the other wings, and keeps them all protected. My sons Dour and Stormy came up with it.” Nightscale explained. “I’m gonna need to use some magic on it to make it stronger though…” “And something to keep Darkmarker asleep.” Moonclaw added. Nightscale nodded. “I enchant this armour to be as strong as diamond, and to heal any wounds I may get when wearing it.” He could almost feel the power in his talons, like icy water, flowing and unstoppable. But it also felt wrong. The water was freezing, creeping upwards, threatening to consume him. Every scale on his body was cold. It was felt like he was going to freeze to death, when it stopped Nightscale barely avoided falling down, and stood, frozen, for a few seconds. Then he looked at the armor. Bright, almost glowing, the intricate pieces of metal sat together. They had a slight purple hue, but as he watched, the glow faded, and they looked like a normal set of armor, though still with the purple hue, but as he watched, the glow faded, and they looked like a normal set of armor, though still with the purple hue. “Cool!” He said excitedly. “This is awesome!” “Can I have something? I’m gonna help with the fight, right?” Moonclaw asked. “No, I don’t want you to get hurt, this is going to be, Beta and whoever else jumps in to help.” Nightscale replied. “Okay, that’s fine, and sweet.” Moonclaw said. “What are you gonna use to make him fall asleep?” Nightscale ran out of the room, and came back with a bracelet. “This will have to do.” Nightscale said. “I have a lot of random stuff.” He closed his eyes. “I enchant this bracelet to cause the wearer to be paralyzed, asleep and frozen.” The same glow happened to the bracelet, and afterwards, it was a slight bit purple. “Okay, good luck.” Moonclaw said, sounding worried. “Be careful Nightscale.” “Thanks, and if I don't make it, please tell Snowleaf, and… Good luck getting into the university.” Nightscale said. “Bye Moonclaw, I hope I see you again.” He quickly put on the armour, the chest plate came together on his back and chest, and some armour even covered his wings. “Bye.” Moonclaw said, sounding really sad. Nightscale smiled and waved before flying off. “Bye.” He said quietly as he flew away. “I hope he'll be okay.” Moonclaw said quietly to herself before starting to sob quietly. Nightscale squeezed the odd thing Beta gave him, and he appeared suddenly, flying next to Nightscale. “You require my services?” Beta asked. “Yes.” Nightscale replied. “We need to kill an… Well… An enchantment.” “How long has it been since we met?” Beta asked. “Did that much happen?” “Will you help me or not?” Nightscale asked. “Sorry. Yes I will.” Beta replied. “So what’s the plan?” “You distract him while I try to get this bracelet on him.” Nightscale said, holding up the bracelet. “Alright.” Beta nodded in understanding. “Sounds simple enough.” “Not really…” Nightscale sighed. “I hope this’ll work…” They continued to fly towards where Darkmarker was last, and when they didn’t find him they had to follow the dead bodies and the screaming until they heard him. “WHO’S NEXT?” They heard him roar. Nightscale had the bracelet in his talon, he looked at it and made a triumphant face. “Darkmarker!” He roared. “IT’s time for this madness to stop!” Darkmarker looked at him. “Hm? What’s this?” “It’s Nightscale!” Someone yelled excitedly. “Now!” Nightscale yelled. Beta lunged at Darkmarker, only to have Darkmarker slam him with his massive tail, sending him flying into a rock head-first, also causing him to pass out. “That didn’t last long…” Nightscale sighed. He grabbed Darkmarker by the wrist and tried to get the bracelet on him. Darkmarker pulled his wrist free and pinned Nightscale to the ground, and right before he stabbed a claw through Nightscales throat, Nightscale turned into a featureless, black figure, and the claw went right through him, leaving him unharmed. Nightscale blinked, confused as to why he wasn’t dead, then he looked at himself and screamed. “What’s happening?!” Darkmarker pulled his claw away, confused because Nightscale wasn’t dead, and because he was sitting inside him and not on top of him. He jumped back to look at what Nightscale was. Nightscale turned back into his normal self, still confused. He looked at Darkmarker and lunged at him, slamming him into the ground. “You’re trying to fight me?” Darkmarker asked. “Well how foolish. I can’t be injured.” He stood up. “Dad don’t worry!” A dragoness covered in brown fur dove in and landed on Darkmarkers back. “Surprise.” Nightscale smiled. “Sitara!” Sitara grew to about twice her normal size, starting to weigh Darkmarker down. “Bad dragon!” She lurched her weight in one direction, pushing him over onto his side. “STAY DOWN!” Nightscale slipped the bracelet on to Darkmarkers wrist. Darkmarker screeched before falling asleep, then getting paralyzed, and finally he froze, turning into a block of ice. Nightscale panted, falling to the ground. “We… We did it.” He said before passing out. Nightscale was unconscious for about five minutes before waking up, and everyone was crowded around him, who cheered when he woke up. “Ugh… Beta did… Did we do it?” He asked. “Who?” Sitara asked. “There was an odd blue dragon who disappeared very quickly after waking up. Is that who you meant? If you mean that odd large dragon he’s done now. Gone… I think.” “I hope I did enough…” Nightscale replied. Moonclaw pushed her way through the crowd. “Nightscale!” She cheered before walking over to him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” “Moonclaw, how are you doing?” Nightscale asked before turning around and throwing up. Everyone’s lives had changed, especially for Moonclaw and Nightscale. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Nightscale Xavier Dunick)